


To tear out your heart would send all your secrets to me

by sallysimpsons



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysimpsons/pseuds/sallysimpsons
Summary: Gli verrebbe da dire che forse è vero che se pensi intensamente ad una persona quella poi ti appare davanti. Ma la verità è che ad Edoardo ci ha pensato talmente tanto in questi anni che se lo sarebbe dovuto trovare davanti almeno un migliaio di volte, e questa, invece, è la prima. Quasi si strozza, con lo spumante.o: 2014, non si vedono da un po'. La vita di Lauro è cambiata in meglio, ma qualcosa - qualcuno, gli manca sempre.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	To tear out your heart would send all your secrets to me

**Author's Note:**

> pensavo onestamente di aver iniziato a scrivere questa cosa molto più recentemente, ma docs mi dice che ho creato il documento il 30 marzo. ma ce l'ho fatta anche stavolta, evviva. 
> 
> inizio col dire che questo tour me lo sono inventato di sana pianta (fate come me e cercate "tour marracash 2014 roma", poi ne riparliamo), ma che ce frega, e che credo sia una cosa un pochino diversa dalle mie precedenti ma spero vi piaccia lo stesso (è strano sicuramente perché avevo prima il titolo della fic, la cosa mi ha un po' destabilizzata). 
> 
> grazie sempre Vale per il betareading & Sylvia per il supporto e costante cheerleading <33

“Grazie Roma, è sempre bello tornare a casa.” 

La folla urla, e li ringrazia nuovamente, ora urlano il suo nome. Urlano  _ Achille, Achille _ . Poi esce di scena, pronto a tornare ad essere Lauro, dietro le quinte. Si toglie gli occhiali da sole e subito dopo si passa la stessa mano con cui li tiene sulla fronte, sudato in maniera ridicola dopo mezz’ora di concerto. I suoi amici sono lì ad aspettarlo, è circondato non appena scende le scalette che lo portano nel backstage. “Te sei fatto grande, Laurè,” gli dicono, lo riempiono di pacche sulla schiena, c’è chi lo abbraccia. Se li porta tutti dietro nel camerino, quel gruppo caotico di personaggi poco raccomandabili. I suoi migliori amici. Tutte le persone per cui, nel bene o nel male è lì. Tutte, si ripete, perché ammettere che siano tutte tranne una è ancora troppo difficile per Lauro, nonostante siano ormai passati un paio di anni. 

Le loro facce che raccontano una storia, le cicatrici, i tatuaggi sulle loro braccia. Dentro le canzoni c’è un pezzo di ciascuno di loro. Ha cantato di loro su quel palco, stasera, e lo fa da diverse settimane, ma oggi a Roma è stato completamente diverso, e lo dimostrano le persone che si sono accalcate nel suo camerino, di solito semi vuoto. Nel bene e nel male sono le persone che lo hanno reso chi è adesso, quel ragazzo coi capelli biondo platino che finge spavalderia sul palco. Gli hanno insegnato anche questo, a costruire quella corazza. Gli hanno insegnato a non abbassare mai la guardia. Lauro è Achille, adesso, per tutte quelle persone là fuori che lo acclamavano. Chi è Lauro lo sanno solo le persone dentro quella stanza, i suoi amici, i suoi fratelli. Si rende conto solo in quel momento che il suo vero fratello è sparito. Lo ha visto l’ultima volta prima di salire sul palco, quando gli ha detto per la millesima volta quel giorno di quanto fosse fiero di lui. 

“Ma Fet do’ sta?” chiede, mentre gli viene passato un bicchiere con dello spumante. Preso nel turbinio dei suoi pensieri, dei fantasmi del passato, Lauro neanche si è accorto che è stata stappata una bottiglia. Gli dicono che è uscito un attimo, era al telefono. I bicchieri vengono distribuiti fra tutti i presenti e si brinda a lui e al suo successo, e quello che riesce a dire prima che suo fratello rientri è: “questo è solo l’inizio.” Vuole dire tante altre cose, in realtà, ma suo fratello rientra e non è da solo. Ora ci sono davvero  _ tutti _ , dentro quel camerino. 

Gli verrebbe da dire che forse è vero che se pensi intensamente ad una persona quella poi ti appare davanti. Ma la verità è che ad Edoardo ci ha pensato talmente tanto in questi anni che se lo sarebbe dovuto trovare davanti almeno un migliaio di volte, e questa, invece, è la prima. Quasi si strozza, con lo spumante. 

E’ di nuovo in quella cantina umida dove lavoravano insieme ai primi pezzi. Ha di nuovo quindici anni, Lauro, quando il cuore gli batteva a ritmo dei beat di Edo. Adesso non c’è nessuna musica che suona in sottofondo, ma lo sente lo stesso quel boom-boom-boom nel suo petto, e non può certo illudersi che sia la vibrazione dei bassi che si propaga nella sua cassa toracica. Nessun libro di anatomia può spiegare come si sente in questo momento. 

Lo ha guardato per mezzo secondo e ha distolto lo sguardo immediatamente, e ora gli gira la testa. Ha ancora il bicchiere poggiato sulle labbra, ha bevuto solo un sorso, decide di buttare giù tutto il contenuto velocemente. Non è una buona idea, e decide di sedersi sul divanetto - il lusso del divanetto nel camerino, ormai è davvero una star a tutti gli effetti. 

Lui ed Edo erano un segreto non segreto, quella cosa che tutti avevano sempre saputo ma di cui nessuno parlava. Suo fratello, quindi, dev’essere abbastanza consapevole dello sconvolgimento emotivo che gli può aver causato l’apparizione del fantasma del Natale passato. Non ne hanno mai parlato e ora si chiede se però Edo qualcosa gliel’ha detta, d’altronde loro due hanno continuato a lavorare insieme. Hanno continuato a gravitare uno intorno all’altro senza mai incontrarsi negli ultimi anni, ed ora eccoli nella stessa stanza, una collisione di pianeti. Lo schianto sembra averlo subito solo lui però, intorno continuano a festeggiare, nuove bottiglie appaiono dal nulla.

Suo fratello ora è lì, accanto a lui sul divano. 

“Perché non m’hai detto niente?” Gli chiede Lauro, con una cattiveria nella voce che non credeva di poter avere, non quella sera. 

“Non lo sapevo manco io, m’ha scritto poco fa lui che stava qua. Ho fatto male?” Gli vorrebbe dire di sì, ha fatto malissimo. Che fa malissimo, che fino a cinque minuti prima era estremamente convinto che la stesse finalmente superando. Che sembrava riuscire a pensare a lui ma con un certo distacco. Ma non è vero niente di tutto questo - il distacco non lo ha mai trovato, neanche nei suoi sogni, e vorrebbe alzarsi da quel divano ed abbracciarlo di nuovo e affondare il volto nell’incavo fra il collo e la spalla di Edoardo. Sente come un formicolio sulle labbra - può sentirla ancora, la sensazione che provava quando queste si poggiavano sulla pelle di Edoardo. Ne conoscevano ogni singolo centimetro, e ancora adesso Lauro è sicuro che ritrovare quel contatto sarebbe come tornare (e qui si deve fermare un attimo, respirare a fondo) a casa. 

“No, non hai fatto male,” risponde finalmente a Fet, che allora gli dà una pacca sulla spalla. 

“Gli dico de venì qua?” Lauro scuote la testa, decide di alzarsi lui. Gli versano qualcosa nel bicchiere che ha ancora in mano, lo beve velocemente prima di raggiungere Edoardo, fermo sulla porta del camerino. Nel corridoio i tecnici vanno e vengono, il concerto di Marra inizierà fra poco. Urla in romano si confondono con voci milanesi, una certa frenesia che al momento non rispecchia Lauro, che si sta lentamente approcciando ad Edoardo. Cosa dici ad una persona che non vedi da anni, che l’ultima volta che ti ha visto - si blocca prima che la sua testa possa riandare a quella sera. Smette di osservare i corridoi, guarda Edoardo, un timido sorriso sul suo volto. Ha cambiato colore di capelli (si sarebbe stupito del contrario), ora sono quasi del suo colore naturale. Crede almeno, Lauro ha dei vaghi ricordi del suo colore naturale dai tempi delle  _ elementari _ . Per il resto non sembra essere cambiato di una virgola, non sembra essere cambiato il modo in cui Lauro si sente quando Edoardo è vicino a lui. Non deve neanche pensare a come rompere il ghiaccio perché è Edo che parla per primo. 

“Volevo solo farti i complimenti. Pe’ Roccia Music, tutto quello che stai a fà. L’album è ‘na bomba.” Forse è un bene che abbia parlato prima lui, perché Lauro sarebbe finito a vaneggiare su argomenti che che in un momento di festa del genere sarebbe meglio non toccare, avrebbe persino chiesto scusa per tutto, anche per cose che non ha fatto. La folla urla, la musica inizia, boom boom boom. 

“Grazie,” è tutto quello che riesce a dirgli. E’ un grazie che ne racchiude un altro migliaio, e per un attimo Lauro è tentato di allungare un braccio, magari dargli un colpetto affettuoso sul braccio. Ma rimane a distanza di sicurezza, ed anche Edo sembra non volersi avvicinare, la musica e il casino che viene da dentro al camerino li salvano da un momento di silenzio estremamente imbarazzante. Stanno tutti e due guardando in direzioni opposte, senza mai incrociare gli sguardi, ed Edo non lo fa neanche quando parla nuovamente. 

“Io - magari vado - magari ce rivediamo al prossimo che fai, sicuro sarà un concerto tutto tuo.” Lauro ci mette un po’ a reagire, ancora completamente frastornato dalla presenza di Edoardo di fronte a lui. Edoardo Manozzi, in carne ed ossa. 

“No dai rimani, me fa piacere se te bevi una cosa co’ tutti,” gli dice alla fine. Adesso che è lì, anche se  _ distante _ , non vuole che sparisca di nuovo. Non vuole aspettare mesi, un anno, per rivederlo. Spera che bevendo e fumando un po’ la tensione possa scemare, che possano fingere anche se solo per un’ora che tutto sia come prima, come quando erano nei backstage dei concerti sfigati di quattro anni prima, quando a malapena ce lo aveva, un camerino. Edo gli dice un rapido ok, dopo averci pensato per un numero di secondi che sembra essere durato un anno. Lauro aspetta che sia Edo ad entrare per primo, ha paura che l’incantesimo termini e che sparisca come la carrozza di Cenerentola. Ma questa non è una fiaba e Lauro lo sa benissimo, nonostante tutto quello che di positivo gli sta accadendo di recente. 

Il loro era un segreto davvero molto poco segreto, e Lauro ne ha la conferma quando tutti si girano verso di loro pensando di essere discreti, per poi tornare alle loro conversazioni. Ha ancora quel bicchiere in mano, che viene riempito nuovamente. Qualcuno annuncia che si avvicinerà al palco per andarsi a sentire un po’ del concerto da vicino. Lauro si fa coinvolgere in una conversazione di cui non gli interessa nulla, con la coda dell’occhio controlla i movimenti di Edoardo. Annuisce nei momenti giusti, dà risposte vaghe ma pertinenti. 

E’ quasi come un ballo, continuano a girarsi intorno, a non incontrarsi mai nonostante la stanza non sia poi così grande. C’è un via vai di gente continuo, Lauro sempre attento ai movimenti di Edoardo. Non sa bene cosa farebbe se decidesse di andarsene via, rincorrerlo per i corridoi, fargli una pietosa dichiarazione di fronte ad amici e al suo team, a Marra? In ogni caso Edo rimane lì, non si parlano ma non se ne va neanche, rimane per la maggior parte del tempo a parlare con Fet. 

Poi il concerto finisce. Si muovono tutti ad una festa. E’ una notte uguale a tutte le precedenti del tour, ma ci sono i suoi amici. C’è Edoardo, anche, che è lì con loro. Anche adesso che è ubriaco, che ha preso neanche lui sa più cosa, non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso. Adesso è anche meno capace di sembrare discreto, ma è certo che nessuno lì intorno sia sobrio e nessuno ci starà facendo caso. Tranne suo fratello, che gli si avvicina e gli urla in un orecchio,la musica troppo alta per sentirsi altrimenti, “se gli togli gli occhi di dosso un minuto non scappa eh.” Fa finta di non capire. Poco dopo sono a casa sua, non sa bene come ci sono arrivati né perché ci sono quindici persone nel suo salotto, dev’essere stato Fet ad invitarli tutti. O lui stesso, non ricorda. Li osserva dalla porta del salotto, poi se ne va in cucina, ha sete. In frigo c’è solo una bottiglia d’acqua e del formaggio che sarà probabilmente scaduto.

“Me piace casa tua.” Lauro è ancora lì che fissa quel pezzo di formaggio quando sente la voce di Edoardo. Ci mette un po’ a tirare fuori la bottiglia d’acqua e a richiudere il frigo. Per un attimo si è quasi dimenticato che fosse lì con loro. Ma invece è lì, sulla porta della cucina. 

“Grazie,” gli dice Lauro, mentre si versa l’acqua in un bicchiere. “Vuoi?” Edo gli dice di sì, entra in cucina, mentre Lauro prende un altro bicchiere dalla credenza, lo riempie. C’è quel breve momento in cui glielo passa in cui le loro dita si sfiorano, la mano di Lauro rimane un secondo di troppo ferma su quel bicchiere. Ha di nuovo quindici anni stanotte - stamattina, ormai - nella cantina umida, quando ogni tocco accidentale come quello gli faceva venire un brivido lungo la schiena. Lo lascia andare quel bicchiere, poi, pensa a qualcosa da dire per rompere quella stupida tensione che gli impedisce di andare oltre i convenevoli dall’inizio della serata. “Ho anche un balcone, l’hai visto?” Edo sta bevendo, ma vede che abbozza un sorriso. 

“No, non l’ho visto. Hai proprio svoltato eh?” Una battuta. Lauro è abbastanza sicuro di sentire i suoi organi interni fare i salti mortali - è una sensazione allo stomaco che non sentiva da tanto tempo (potrebbe anche saperlo, quando è stata l’ultima, qualche anno prima.) 

“Eh, vè? Te faccio vedè,” gli dice, e gli fa strada verso la sua stanza. E’ ancora molto spoglia, da quando l’ha presa è più il tempo che passa a Milano o in giro che lì. Non la sente davvero come sua, è una stanza da letto asettica come quelle degli alberghi dove dorme in questo periodo. Apre la porta che dà sul balcone e si butta per terra, la schiena poggiata contro il muro. Il sole timido fa capolino fra i palazzi, Edo lo copre piazzandosi in piedi davanti a Lauro, i gomiti poggiati sul parapetto. “M’hai coperto il sole, siedite qua,” gli dice, improvvisamente spavaldo. Edo ha un attimo di esitazione ma si siede, le loro spalle quasi si toccano. L’ultima volta che si erano visti era una notte, forse non molto diversa da questa, ma una notte in cui Lauro non credeva il sole sarebbe mai più sorto. Eccessivamente drammatico, certo. Non sarebbe stato lui, altrimenti. 

“Le cose stanno andà bene, me sembra. Il disco è ‘na bomba.” 

“Me sa che me l’hai già detto prima,” gli fa notare Lauro e non sa neanche perché lo abbia detto, sa quanto è difficile girare intorno a tutto, a parlare del resto ma non di loro. 

“C’hai ragione, sto un po’ fuso.” Edo si porta le ginocchia al petto, ci poggia la testa. Lauro non può fare a meno di pensare che prima non avrebbero fatto altro che stare il più possibile a contatto, la sua testa sulla sua spalla. Non è mai stato in grado di non mettergli le mani addosso, prima ancora che tutto cambiasse, quando erano ancora amici. Voleva avere la sua totale attenzione anche quando erano da soli - tutte le volte che lo aveva richiamato con un colpo su un braccio, tutte le volte che Edoardo gli aveva detto “guarda che te sto a ascoltà”. 

“Davvero te piace il disco o dici così pe’ esse carino?” Gli chiede allora, girandosi verso di lui. Anche Edo lo sta guardando da quella strana posizione, vorrebbe essere di nuovo in grado di capire a cosa sta pensando da uno sguardo, prima ci sarebbe riuscito benissimo. 

“Dico veramente, Là, quando mai me so’ fatto problemi a ditte che non me piaceva qualcosa de tuo?” Forse sono gli anni che smussano i ricordi più taglienti, forse ora a distanza di tempo ricorda solo il positivo, perché di critiche vere di Edoardo per la sua musica non ne ricorda. E’ sempre stato entusiasta, da quella prima canzone fatta a casa sua, quando la cantina umida ancora non esisteva e dovevano provare a casa di Lauro. Una volta avevano fumato talmente tanto che si erano addormentati sul suo letto così, uno addosso all’altro. Lauro si era risvegliato con un braccio indolenzito e una confusione in testa che credeva fosse dovuta all’erba. 

“Non me lo ricordo,” gli dice, sincero. Si ricorda dei primi baci, però, delle scuse che trovavano per giustificarli. Eravamo fatti, era uno scherzo. Una scommessa fra amici. 

“No forse non so’ mai stato veramente cattivo co’ te.” Una pausa, e questo sguardo Lauro lo capisce, perché è uno sguardo che non ha mai avuto per nessun altro se non per lui. “Co’ te non so’ mai stato molto obiettivo, me sa.” C’è un raggio di sole che cade proprio addosso ad Edo, ora. Un dipinto rinascimentale. Lauro vorrebbe tracciare con un dito la traiettoria del raggio su di lui, ma mantiene le distanze. C’è un muro fra di loro che non è stato ancora abbattuto, e si chiede se lo sarà mai. Però decide di dirgli una cosa, che non sa se suonerà particolarmente patetica, ma tant’è. Probabile che non si rivedranno per un altro anno. 

“Ho ascoltato la roba tua, a proposito. Bella, me piace.” L’ha ascoltata certe notti in cui non riusciva a chiudere occhio, e quando pensare ad Edoardo non lo avrebbe di certo aiutato a prendere sonno. 

“Te piace l’elettronica mo?” Lauro alza le spalle. 

“Quella che fai te sì.” Ne segue un silenzio carico di elettricità, Lauro adesso non ha neanche bisogno di sfiorarlo per sentirlo, quel brivido lungo la schiena. Un altro ricordo - il balcone di quella prima casa in cui viveva con suo fratello, lui ed Edo che si rollano una, due, tre canne. Se le passano, avanti e indietro, si baciano, ogni tanto. Sarebbero passati mesi, da quei baci sul balcone, alla prima volta in cui avrebbero osato qualcosa di più - baci sul collo, magliette tolte, mani nelle mutande. Prima ci sarebbero state delle povere ragazze, nel mezzo, da entrambe le parti. Era tutto più semplice, quando erano delle relazioni fallimentari a tenerli separati. 

Ma d’altronde lo sa bene, perché ora sono finiti così, perché non si toccano neanche, perché sono così attenti a tenere le distanze su quel balcone.  _ Ho avuto il meglio tra le mani come un deficiente. _

Quando rimane solo nella sua stanza, più tardi, Lauro non riesce a chiudere occhio. Fissa il soffitto, è tentato di andare nell’altra stanza dove sta dormendo suo fratello, rivivere ogni secondo della conversazione che ha avuto con Edo con lui. Edo gli ha raccontato dei suoi, di fratelli, dei suoi genitori, delle serate che ha fatto l’anno prima. Si erano un po’ sciolti, finalmente, quando gli altri avevano fatto capolino nella stanza e avevano rotto la magia. Lauro era rimasto fermo lì, in balcone, mentre Edo si alzava e lo salutava - non si era neanche alzato per andare a salutare gli altri, si sarebbero dovuti accontentare di suo fratello a fare gli onori di casa. Fissa il soffitto, quindi, pensa che non vuole aspettare che Edo si ripresenti al prossimo concerto per rivederlo, ma non vuole neanche imporsi nella sua vita con prepotenza, non è del tutto sicuro che Edo lo voglia. Vedersi una volta ogni tanto, aggiornarsi su quello che succede, ma parlare, mandarsi messaggi, cercarsi nella vita di tutti i giorni? Non è una cosa che gli ex fanno. Ex è una parola un po’ troppo riduttiva per descrivere tutto quello che c’è stato, ma Lauro ha pensato che fosse il modo migliore per non starci troppo male, unirlo nel calderone di tutte le persone che lo hanno lasciato o che lui ha lasciato. Più la seconda, in effetti. Non c’è stato niente altro di altrettanto duraturo nella sua vita. Alla fine si arrende e si va a fare un caffè, di dormire non se ne parla. 

Se lo porta in balcone, poi, si risiede dov’era non molte ore prima con Edoardo. La sua mente sta continuando a viaggiare fra ciò che è appena successo e i ricordi più vecchi, poggia la tazzina accanto a lui. Il sole adesso ce l’ha in faccia, ma non ha voglia di tornare dentro a prendere gli occhiali. E’ lì che si addormenta alla fine. 

“Là, ma come cazzo -” 

Si risveglia con suo fratello inginocchiato davanti a lui, che lo osserva come fosse un qualche animale in via di estinzione in uno zoo. 

“Oddio me so’ addormentato qua come un cojone,” gli dice, come se non fosse già abbastanza ridicolo senza dirlo ad alta voce, mentre si passa le mani in faccia. Fet prende la tazzina di caffè ancora piena e poi aiuta Lauro a rialzarsi. 

“T’ho svejato prima che te prendesse ‘n insolazione, per fortuna,” gli dice quando sono poi in cucina, la moka nuovamente sul fornello. “Là dimmelo se ho fatto ‘na cazzata a portà Doms ieri sera.” E’ andato dritto al punto, come se essersi addormentato sul balcone non potesse essere semplicemente una conseguenza dell’hangover. 

“No, te l’ho detto già ieri sera.” 

“E in balcone che è successo?” Gli chiede, e Lauro non se lo aspettava. La moka fischia, quasi in risposta alla domanda. 

“Niente, che è successo?” Il tono ferito nella risposta, non è successo  _ niente _ , e ora si rende conto che forse un po’ ci ha sperato. Quando mai era capitato che si erano rivisti dopo tanto tempo e non avevano scopato? Questa è la prima volta, lo sa. 

“Che ne so, pensavo che t’eri buttato là per rivive un momento romantico.” Gli racconta cosa è successo davvero allora, dopo aver bevuto il caffè. Dopo averlo sentito parlare, un fiume in piena, suo fratello conclude che è il caso di portarlo a mangiare in uno dei loro ristoranti preferiti, una trattoria vicino casa vecchia. Deve arrendersi all’idea che questa giornata a Roma sarà solo una serie continua di flashback della sua vita passata, talmente poco lontana che ancora non si è abituato all’idea di fare soldi  _ legalmente _ , adesso. In quella trattoria li conoscono da quando sono ragazzini, ce li portava la madre prima. Quando suo fratello se n’era andato a Londra, Lauro aveva cominciato ad andarci con amici, sempre quando si sentiva di merda. Poi non si sfogava, non gli raccontava niente, del motivo per cui era triste, ma almeno si risollevava con la carbonara più buona che avesse mai mangiato. E’ la stessa carbonara che si mangia anche oggi, prima di accompagnare (in taxi, di guidare non ha la minima intenzione) suo fratello all’aeroporto, che deve tornare per forza a casa. 

“Mi raccomando,” è l’ultima cosa che gli dice Fet prima di mettersi in fila per i controlli, e Lauro non sa bene per cosa in particolare, ma gli dice di non preoccuparsi. 

Ma forse suo fratello fa bene a preoccuparsi. Il viaggio di ritorno lo passa con Facebook aperto sul profilo di Edoardo. Mandargli un messaggio gli sembra un po’  _ troppo  _ \- e non è neanche del tutto sicuro di avere ancora il suo numero salvato, con tutte le volte che Lauro ha cambiato scheda e telefono. Chiedergli nuovamente l’amicizia su Facebook gli sembra una scelta più tranquilla, che non deve necessariamente avere nessuna implicazione profonda. Eppure sono almeno venti minuti che ci sta pensando, come quella volta in cui gli aveva scritto una lettera di quattro pagine fitte fitte, ed era rimasto indeciso fino all’ultimo se lasciargliela nella cassetta delle lettere o no. Quella volta, Lauro diciannovenne, con quella lettera nella mano destra sudata per l’agitazione, aveva deciso di non farlo. Adesso di anni ne ha ventiquattro e crede di essere maturato un po’, che forse quella lettera che ha ancora a casa la deve bruciare, che l’amicizia su Facebook non gliela deve chiedere. Ma è proprio quando l'autista sta imboccando l’uscita del raccordo per casa sua che Lauro preme con veemenza il tasto Aggiungi agli amici.

Lo fa sorridere pensare che, la prima volta che lo aveva aggiunto erano insieme, a casa di Edoardo. Lo aveva convinto lui a farsi il profilo, Lauro neanche voleva farselo, doveva fare l’alternativo, non voleva farsi controllare dai media, lui. Ed ora eccolo, invece, gli erano bastati due baci di Edoardo nei posti giusti e il profilo di Lauro, rigorosamente con un nome finto, era stato creato. Era stata la prima persona che aveva aggiunto, e lo aveva fatto mentre erano sdraiati sul letto di Edo, che intanto gli stava passando una mano nei capelli. Due mesi dopo Lauro sarebbe nuovamente sparito, risucchiato da quella vita che non riusciva a lasciare andare. Era un bene che quella lettera non gliel’avesse mai data, era piena di promesse vuote come quella di non andarsene più. Adesso che sa di poterlo promettere davvero è troppo tardi. 

Suo fratello lo informa di essere salito sull’aereo, sono i loro rituali, Fet lo sa quanto Lauro si agiti quando si tratta di volare e gli scrive sempre prima di partire e non appena l’aereo è atterrato. Sta leggendo il messaggio quando gli arriva la notifica della richiesta accettata. Ora, chiaramente, non gli deve scrivere. Un like qua e là, magari un commento simpatico ad un post. Ci vuole tempo per riconquistare la fiducia di una persona, ed è evidente che Lauro dall’alto della sua maturità abbia trovato la soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi attraverso le interazioni di Facebook. 

Telefono in mano si butta sul letto, nell’attesa ridicola di un messaggio che sa che non arriverà. Stavolta, però, contro ogni previsione, si addormenta. 

Lauro si risveglia che fuori è già buio, non sa che ora sia né a malapena si ricorda di dov’è, ma la sua prima reazione è quella di controllare le notifiche sul telefono. Lo schermo si illumina e contro ogni previsione c’è davvero una notifica di Facebook. Poi ci sono anche i messaggi di suo fratello che è atterrato, ma a lui risponderà dopo. Ha le mani che gli tremano un po’, ed è stupido, perché potrebbe essere chiunque. Lo apre, e non è chiunque. E’ Edo, che gli scrive “Ciao, quanto resti ancora a Roma?” Risponde “Ciao, domani prima di pranzo ripartiamo.” Non si muove di lì, il telefono in mano a fissare quella conversazione. Si chiede se è una domanda così, per curiosità, o se anche Edoardo non sta pensando a nient’altro da quella mattina, se anche lui vuole rivederlo. Sta iniziando a digitare lui alla fine  _ ti va di vederci? _ , potrebbe persino accettare un rifiuto e andarsi a sfondare con qualche altro amico, gli sembra un piano perfetto, quando gli arriva il messaggio di Edo:  _ allora ti va di andare a bere una cosa più tardi?  _ Non gli interessa neanche di fingere che ci deve pensare, gli risponde sì nel giro di un millisecondo. E’ già davanti all’armadio a scegliere cosa mettersi, e ripensa alla prima volta in cui sono usciti - usciti per davvero, non quelle serate in cui facevano finta di vedersi per registrare. Ripensa a quante volte si era ricambiato, nonostante sapesse benissimo che Edoardo lo aveva visto sempre vestito nei modi peggiori nel corso degli anni. E quel giorno ha di nuovo diciotto anni, in un periodo della sua vita completamente incerto, quando passava di casa in casa ed il suo guardaroba era diviso fra gli armadi dei suoi amici, dentro valigie lasciate in angoli di stanze che avrebbe occupato solo per breve tempo. Edoardo la sua unica costante, la sua ancora in un porto sicuro, anche se solo per un paio d’ore. Anche adesso i suoi vestiti sono sparsi fra valigie, case, ma per una ragione diversa, un motivo positivo, ma vorrebbe comunque che Edoardo fosse la sua costante. La persona che gli sta vicino e gli dice quando sta facendo una cazzata, che gli dice quando si sta montando la testa. 

Arriva al locale dove si sono dati appuntamento, ed Edo è già là, telefono in mano, che sta digitando velocemente qualcosa sul suo telefono, talmente concentrato che neanche vede Lauro. 

“Ciao,” gli dice, ed Edo alza gli occhi dal telefono, gli sorride.

“Oh, ciao, pensavo di doverti aspettare ancora ‘n’altro po’.” Normalmente Lauro lo avrebbe mandato a fanculo per la battuta sul suo essere ritardatario ma stasera no, stasera è contento che Edo lo stia prendendo per il culo. Entrano nel locale uno alla volta, sempre quella distanza, Edo davanti a lui che gli mostra la strada. Va spesso in quel posto, si capisce e Lauro odia non sapere neanche quali siano i suoi posti, adesso. Pensa alle abitudini che ha cambiato, pur di non incontrarlo. A tutte le serate in cui, al contrario, Lauro ha sperato di incontrarlo. Quel posto è carino, Lauro nota che la musica è bassa, i tavolini abbastanza distanti fra loro per poter parlare tranquillamente. Ordinano tutti e due un gin tonic, in sottofondo un disco di qualche band degli anni ‘60, forse i Doors. 

"Pensavo non mi volessi più vedere," gli dice Edo mentre stanno ancora aspettando i cocktail. Lauro stava tentando di ricordarsi dove ha già sentito quella canzone, ma le parole di Edoardo lo riportano di colpo al presente (ed è in ogni caso abbastanza sicuro di averla sentita a casa sua). 

"Cosa?" Gli dice, incredulo. Ne ha sentite di stronzate nella sua vita ma questa dev'essere davvero la più grande di tutte. Edoardo alza le spalle. 

"Dopo tutto 'sto tempo e quello che è successo, e ieri non ero manco sicuro de scrive a tu' fratello. Me ne stavo a annà via dopo che avevi finito."

"Non -" Lauro si ferma quando arriva il cameriere con i cocktail. Quanti ne hanno bevuti insieme e quanti brindisi idioti hanno fatto, a noi, a quella scopata meravigliosa de ieri sera, alla musica che famo insieme che ce porterà all'Olimpico. Adesso invece brindano velocemente, un cin cin sommesso. Ha perso il filo del discorso. "Te assicuro che c'ho 'na bella lista de persona che non vojo più vedè e te sei l'ultima persona che ce potrebbe mai entrà, là sopra." Edo beve un sorso, e lo sta guardando con uno sguardo quasi divertito adesso e Lauro se ne accorge. "Che c'hai da ride mo?" Gli chiede, e un sorso anche lui. 

"No niente, te sto a immaginà co' 'n diario dove te segni tutti i nomi de quelli che te stanno sul cazzo." Lauro rischia quasi di strozzarsi, con quel cocktail, non perché la battuta faccia così tanto ridere ma perché si sta illudendo che le cose si stiano aggiustando quella sera, che il muro stia finalmente crollando. È Berlino nell'autunno nel 1989, o almeno spera. Suo fratello gli ha scritto di stare tranquillo, poco prima. Sta fallendo miseramente nel mettere in pratica quel consiglio. 

“Non so come fai a sapello, ma ce l’ho sempre qua, nella tasca dietro dei jeans,” gli dice allora, sta al gioco. “Sia mai che devo aggiunge un nome al volo.” Poi beve un altro po’, e riprende a parlare quando vede che Edo non sta dicendo nulla. “Ma davvero comunque, non so come fai a pensà che non te vojo più vedè. _ A te _ , di tutte le persone.” 

Quando Edo riprende a parlare sta guardando il suo bicchiere, fa girare la cannuccia nel cocktail, il ghiaccio che tintinna contro le pareti di vetro. “Che ne so, t’ho dato quell’ultimatum e a pensarci mo è stata ‘na cazzata. Te dovevo sta vicino, non allontanarti.” 

“Secondo me non è così semplice, non te devi giustificà.” Le parole di Edo di quel giorno lo travolgono come un’onda, ancora adesso ogni volta che ci ripensa.  _ Non poi andà avanti così, non te vojo vedè se non la smetti co’ ‘sta merda. _ Era un mercoledì, se lo ricorda ancora. Avevano preso delle birre dal bar all’angolo e si erano seduti sulle scalette della chiesa a Sempione. La piazza era semi deserta quella sera, solo qualche persona seduta ai tavolini del kebabbaro poco più avanti. Lauro gli aveva detto che non gli serviva nient’altro nella vita, gli bastava stare seduto là con Edo a bere Peroni. “Ho sbagliato tante cose e non ho capito quanto te facesse male.” 

Edo non risponde subito, alza una mano per attirare l’attenzione del cameriere, ordina altri due gin tonic. 

“Forse, ma siamo stati comunque male tutti e due e te alla fine ce l’hai fatta, e non è certo per quello che t’ho detto io,” dice alla fine, lo guarda. Lo ritrova, finalmente, il suo Edoardo, in quello sguardo. Non è l’Edoardo di quella sera, quello che gli aveva detto,  _ non è vero che te basta questo Là, magari fosse così. _ Butta giù l’ultimo sorso del drink, e con un tempismo perfetto il cameriere arriva a portargli i bicchieri pieni, si riprende gli altri. 

“No, cioè - m’ha aiutato, più de quanto pensi. Ripensà alle tue parole, ogni giorno.” Bicchiere in mano, aggiunge, nel tentativo di allentare la tensione del momento: “Mo però un brindisi famolo. Quello che ho fatto co’ tutti ma non co’ te.” 

“Quale?” Chiede Edo, confuso, mentre prende in mano il bicchiere. 

“Quello al mio contratto,” gli risponde. 

“E allora al tuo contratto co’ Roccia Music,” dice Edo, alza il bicchiere. Stavolta li brindisi è più sentito, sbattono i bicchieri con foga, sguardi che si incrociano, sorrisi. Ora forse lo sa, come si sentivano i tedeschi a Berlino in quell’autunno del 1989. 

Edo lo riaccompagna più tardi, ma continuano a parlare in macchina, fermi sotto casa di Lauro, che mezzo ubriaco ormai gli sta raccontando tutto quello che gli è successo in tour fino a quel momento, di Marracash, del suo terrore per gli aerei che non sembra volersi attenuare. Gli sta raccontando tutto tranne di tutto il sesso occasionale che sta facendo, non che sia una novità nella sua vita, ed è sempre la stessa cosa, sempre: di tutte queste nottate ricorda solo come si sente dopo, di quel vuoto che sente nel petto e lo riporta sempre lì, alla persona con cui è ora in quella macchina. Gli parla però di Milano, che sta iniziando a piacergli più di quanto immaginasse. 

“Te piace Milano, adesso, questo è un colpo basso, Laurè,” gli dice Edo. “Non solo te ne vai in giro co’ ‘sti capelli biondo platino ma te piace pure Milano.” 

“Che è, non te piacciono?” Gli chiede, fa un po’ lo sbruffone adesso, tira fuori pure il suo sorrisetto. 

“Ma figurate se io me metto a giudicà male le scelte de colore degli altri.”

“Eddaje su Edoà, ce conosciamo da vent’anni, lo so che me lo stai a dì pe’ fa’ il carino.” Lauro allora gli dà un pugno sul braccio, senza pensarci, e solo dopo si guardano, si rendono conto che è il primo vero contatto che hanno da quando si sono rivisti. Edo passa la mano sul braccio che Lauro ha colpito, quasi a voler conservare quel tocco, e poi si schiarisce la gola. 

“Sì, ok, in realtà me piacciono de più i capelli tuoi non tinti,” gli dice allora. Guarda un attimo fuori dal finestrino, poi si rigira nuovamente verso di Lauro. “Certo m’hai preso in giro pe’ anni e guardate mo,” aggiunge poi. 

“Senti c’ho solo i capelli biondi, ai livelli tuoi della cresta non c’arriverò mai,” gli fa notare Lauro, ulteriori ricordi che riaffiorano, le loro migliaia di discussioni sui capelli, tutte le volte che Lauro aveva aiutato Edo a farsi la decolorazione, col terrore ogni volta di bruciargli i capelli. “Mo invece che t’è successo, sei tornato al naturale?” 

“M’ero un po’ stufato,” gli risponde, con un tono malinconico che nasconde qualche altro ragionamento che però non espone ad alta voce. “Poi mo che vedo quanto pari scemo te co’ ‘sti capelli forse me li tengo così…” 

“Ah ecco mo l’hai ammesso, lo sapevo io che te facevano proprio schifo.” Lauro finge una mezza indignazione, minuto dopo minuto sconvolto da se stesso e da quanto facilmente stiano rientrando nelle vecchie dinamiche. Normalmente quando reagiva così Edo lo mandava a fanculo e poi lo baciava, adesso invece ridacchia e basta, le mani ora che stringono il volante. 

“Non te posso nasconde niente, Là,” gli dice, ed è proprio quello il problema, se così può definirlo, perché non è un problema, è la cosa più bella che esista, conoscere così bene una persona. Leggere fra le righe, interpretare il tono di voce, gli sguardi. Lauro ha provato a cercarla in qualcun’altro, quella complicità, ma è giunto alla conclusione che non sia replicabile con nessuno. Che Edoardo è il pezzo mancante del suo puzzle. Glielo sta quasi per dire, magari non proprio così, non con quelle parole, ma è Edo che parla per primo. “Io mo devo andà Là, e pure te domani devi partì -” 

“Sì, sì, c’hai ragione, anzi scusa t’ho sequestrato pe’ tipo sei ore,” gli dice, anche se avrebbe voluto dirgli tutt’altro, gli avrebbe voluto chiedere di salire da lui, di - no, non è un film romantico di merda questo dove tutto si risolve con un bacio romantico in macchina e magari una scopata a casa di uno dei due. Questa serata finisce così, con Edo che gli dice, “ma che sei scemo, m’ha fatto piacere. Mo so’ tante di quelle cose che me posso rivende su Marra.” Lauro ride, ha già la mano sulla maniglia, apre la portiera. 

“Buonanotte Edoà,” è l’ultima cosa che gli dice prima di scendere. 

“Buonanotte Laurè,” gli dice Edo, e poi Lauro chiude con più forza del necessario la portiera, ed Edo esita un po’ prima di partire, Lauro fermo davanti al portone. Quando gira la chiave nella toppa Edo ha già svoltato l’angolo. 

  
  


Di stare a Roma non ha tanta voglia in quest’ultimo periodo, ha voglia di staccare, di allontanarsi dalla sua vita precedente, ma adesso pagherebbe per non ripartire. Per rivedere Edo la sera stessa, per ricostruire piano piano  _ qualcosa _ . E’ stato bello la sera prima, quasi un primo appuntamento, per quanto possa definirsi primo appuntamento una serata con una persona con cui ha quasi dieci anni di storia pregressa. Lauro gli manda un messaggio per ringraziarlo e il titolo di una canzone che stanno ascoltando nel van in quel momento, gli sembra il genere di Edo, o forse è semplicemente che quella mattina tutto lo fa pensare a lui, anche quando si fermano in Autogrill. E’ stato in Autogrill con chiunque, ma quel giorno tutto quello che riesce a ricordare è Edo un’estate in cui avevano deciso di farsi qualche giorno al mare, loro due da soli, e si erano fermati a mangiare lì. Non era successo nulla di particolare ed era per questo che Lauro lo ricordava così, era stato tutto così semplice, così  _ ordinario _ . Forse è un’ottima dichiarazione quella, pensa, sei l’unica persona con cui mi piace fare le cose ordinarie, mentre è in fila per pagare un caffè. Sono a metà strada e vorrebbe solo scappare con il van e tornare a Roma, anche perché Edo gli ha appena risposto, ringraziando lui per la serata e per la canzone. 

Quella sera gli sembra di cantarle diversamente, quelle canzoni, gli sembra di metterci un’enfasi diversa, e gli dispiace che i suoi amici non siano lì a vederlo, che quando tornerà nel backstage non ci sarà nessuno a versare litri di champagne come due giorni prima. Che non vedrà suo fratello né Edo apparire sulla porta. Questa nottata, invece, è una copia carbone di quasi tutte le precedenti, va a ballare con gli altri, torna in albergo con una ragazza. Non una delle sue idee più brillanti, ma nella sua vita le scelte sensate le può contare su una mano, e non dovendo necessariamente usare tutte le dita. 

Sono a Napoli e non ha neanche tempo di mangiarsi una pizza, niente, devono ripartire subito perché la data successiva è la sera stessa. E’ un viaggio in van lungo, e quella sera gli sembra gli manchi il fiato, le strofe non le chiude come dovrebbe. Non sa se è colpa della serata precedente, se è perché ha sentito poco Edo per tutta la giornata. Ogni volta che gli manda un messaggio ha paura di essere troppo invadente, di correre troppo, o di aver frainteso tutto. Si sente già meglio quando torna in camerino ed il primo messaggio è un messaggio di Edo che gli chiede com’è andato il concerto. Gli manda un selfie con un’espressione esageratamente drammatica, ci scrive sotto un breve e conciso “è andata così”. Esce di nuovo con gli altri, ma stavolta in albergo ci torna da solo, telefono in mano, un messaggio ad Edoardo prima di andare a dormire.  _ E’ bello stare in tour ma mai quanto stare a Roma.  _

Quando si sveglia la mattina successiva non ricorda in che città è, guardarsi intorno non lo aiuta, le pareti asettiche di quegli alberghi tutti uguali, a volte ci sono dei quadri, a volte no, ma non è che sia un indizio che lo aiuti particolarmente. E’ un giorno libero però, di questo è sicuro, e poi la data finale a Milano. Qualcuno bussa alla porta, “Lauro dobbiamo partire, che cazzo stai facendo ancora là dentro?” Si è dimenticato il piccolo dettaglio che a Milano ci devono arrivare. Si mette addosso la prima cosa che trova, butta le sue cose alla rinfusa nella valigia, si dà una controllata allo specchio, infila gli occhiali da sole ed è pronto. Ma no, ovviamente, non mi sono appena svegliato. Ero sul letto a riflettere sulla vita. Nessuno gli crede, ma Lauro si sente sempre particolarmente sagace. 

Edoardo al messaggio non ha risposto - non è necessario, forse, non è neanche così importante quel messaggio, anche se Lauro non può fare a meno di pensare che i messaggi mandati alle cinque di mattina significano sempre qualcosa. 

In viaggio si addormenta, arriva a Milano che ha perso ogni cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Il monolocale che gli hanno messo a disposizione è ancora più vuoto di casa a Roma, quelle pareti spoglie e quel silenzio non fanno che aumentare l’angoscia che prova, gli amplificano i pensieri. E’ un bene che abbia passato il viaggio dormendo, ma adesso è conscio del fatto che passerà la notte insonne a fissare il telefono, ancora in attesa di quella risposta che non è mai arrivata. Finisce per aprire Facebook, scorre le vecchie foto, finisce sul profilo di Edoardo. Solo in quel momento si rende conto che poche ore prima ha condiviso il video di una canzone, una vecchia canzone italiana. Era uno dei dischi dei genitori di Edo, e quando Lauro era a casa sua lo metteva sempre, fumava e cantavano come due scemi,  _ che confusione, sarà perché ti amo. _ Quella canzone, quella canzone ridicola, aveva parlato di loro prima che loro stessi riuscissero a farlo ad alta voce. “‘sta canzone non me fa ride più come prima,” gli aveva detto un giorno Lauro, una dichiarazione. Ed ora eccola, sul profilo di Edoardo, senza un commento, un paio di like di persone inconsapevoli. Un like lo lascia anche lui, prima di accendere la televisione, nel tentativo di distrarsi con un film. 

Si sveglia che la tv è ancora accesa, la mattina dopo. Non può fare a meno di pensare a come abbia sprecato questa nottata, mentre cerca a tentoni il telecomando, gli occhi ancora semichiusi. Per il momento non ha particolare entusiasmo per la serata, quello che vuole più di tutto è chiudersi in studio, registrare il nuovo disco, dimenticare il mondo esterno per un po’. Per ora non riesce neanche a trovare la motivazione di scendere dal letto, ci mette un tempo infinito per trascinarsi fino in cucina per un caffè, controlla il telefono. Gli ricordano l’ora in cui si deve presentare per le prove, i soliti messaggi organizzativi, niente di interessante. Lo stanno ancora prendendo in giro per la sua incapacità di svegliarsi in orario, riesce solo a rispondergli con un emoji, non ha neanche la fantasia di trovare una replica abbastanza tagliente. 

Solo quando si convince finalmente ad alzarsi per andare a farsi una doccia gli arriva un messaggio di Edo, il primo segnale di vita dopo più di ventiquattr’ore, non che le stesse contando.  _ Buon concerto stasera! _ Gli fa tornare tutto l’entusiasmo di cui aveva bisogno per la serata. 

I minuti prima di salire sul palco li odia. A Lauro passano per la testa una serie di scenari apocalittici, una luce che gli cade in testa, la base che non parte, le parole di una canzone dimenticate, la voce che ne va all’improvviso neanche fosse la Sirenetta. Quello è, dopotutto, un sogno che ha fatto diverse volte. E’ sicuro di averlo fatto la prima volta anni prima, quando aveva una delle sue prime serate e lo aveva detto solo ad Edo, che gli aveva detto di stare tranquillo, che lui in ogni caso lo avrebbe baciato per fargli tornare la voce. Quando sale sul palco gli risuona la sua voce in testa, la voce di Edo che gli dice stai tranquillo. Gli sembra di tirare fuori la sua migliore esibizione di questo tour, di questo primo anno della sua nuova vita. 

Il telefono squilla poco dopo che è tornato nel camerino, sta fumando un po’ prima di riunirsi con gli altri e guardare il concerto di Marra. Si schiarisce la voce prima di rispondere, cerca di trovare un tono di voce distaccato, che non faccia capire quanto non aspettasse altro quella sera.

“Oh Edoà, ho fatto ‘n’esibizione pazzesca,” gli dice, convinto di essere riuscito nell’impresa.

“Lo so,” è la risposta secca che gli arriva.

“Che vordì che lo sai?” E’ confuso dalla risposta, dev’essere quell’erba. Si rigira un po’ lo spinello nelle mani e poi lo appoggia nel posacenere. 

“Nel senso che sei sempre bravo,” risponde Edo, e Lauro risponde con una leggera risata, sta per dirgli quanto non sia vero, ma è l’altro che parla di nuovo. “O magari stavo là in mezzo e t’ho visto.” 

“Eh, magari ce fossi stato.” 

“Eh vè? Me sarei potuto svejà stamattina e pensà che potevo salì sul primo treno per Milano e andare ad un concerto. Non è così difficile. Tre ore de treno, roba che a volte manco dentro Roma te movi così velocemente.” 

“Ma te pare, non te chiederei mai de accollate ‘sto viaggio pe’ venimme a sentì,” gli dice, d’altronde a breve tornerà a Roma, ha già deciso che Edo dovrà lavorare con lui al nuovo album. 

“No ma infatti, ho fatto tutto di testa mia.” I pensieri di Lauro viaggiano a velocità rallentata, non è sicuro di aver capito correttamente. 

“In che senso?” Gli chiede, per togliersi ogni dubbio.

“Nel senso che sto qua fuori, Là, se me fai entrà perché non me credono se je dico che te conosco.” A Lauro correre fa schifo come poche altre cose nella vita, ma in quel momento è abbastanza sicuro di poter vincere la medaglia d’oro nei cento metri alle Olimpiadi.

Apre la porta del backstage e lo vede, Edo, qualche metro più avanti. “Lui è -” vuole dire un amico, ma è così riduttivo che suona male, riformula la frase, “lo conosco, fallo passà,” dice al tipo della security. E’ una cosa che ha sempre sognato fare, ha raggiunto l’apice della sua carriera, con questo gesto. Non sa più se ha quel sorriso ebete stampato in faccia per Edo, che è lì davanti a lui, o per questo pensiero stupido. 

“Te sei impazzito,” è la prima cosa che gli dice, mentre gli fa strada nel corridoio che porta al camerino.

“Da mo, da quando te conosco,” gli dice Edo, e Lauro si mette a ridere.

“Quindi praticamente da sempre,” gli fa notare, e si gira a guardarlo per osservare la sua reazione. Edo scuote la testa ma ride - sembra passato un millennio da quando erano nel corridoio del locale di Roma, solo pochi giorni prima. 

Arrivano in camerino, si siedono sulle due scomode sedie che ci sono lì, niente divanetti di lusso qui, e Lauro adocchia subito la canna che ha mollato lì prima della telefonata, la riaccende subito, la passa ad Edo. E’ un gesto così familiare, e a Lauro ne passano migliaia di momenti uguali nella testa, e spera che questo sia solo il primo tassello di una nuova serie di futuri ricordi. 

“Te ricordi quando andavamo a fumà sul terrazzo del palazzo tuo?” Gli chiede, mentre Edo fa un tiro, due, e poi gliela ripassa. 

“Certo che me ricordo, me ricordo pure mi fratello che se voleva imbucà e me inventavo le peggio cose pe’ non fallo salì, poraccio,” gli risponde, mentre Lauro gli ripassa lo spinello. E’ una coreografia collaudata, la loro. Anni e anni di prove. 

“In effetti je se sarebbe bloccata la crescita,” riflette Lauro, che di quel terrazzo più che delle canne che si fumavano ricorda soprattutto i pompini che si sono fatti a vicenda. Edo deve aver avuto lo stesso ricordo mentre fa un tiro, perché inizia a tossire subito dopo. “Tuo fratello in effetti n’è mai salito, ma te ricordi tu’ madre quella volta…” 

“Oddio sì, quando abbiamo sentito i passi per le scale e abbiamo lanciato mezza canna de sotto,” gli dice Edo, che si sta riprendendo dal colpo di tosse. 

“Poi tu’ madre m’ha invitato a rimanè pe’ cena e non ce stavo a capì un cazzo.” Potrebbero andare avanti così per ore, per giorni, pensa, mentre Edo fa un ultimo tiro e si allunga verso il tavolino per poggiare il mozzicone nel posacenere. Fuori sente un certo trambusto, non deve mancare molto all’inizio del concerto, che ad inizio serata sembrava a Lauro la cosa più emozionante che potesse succedergli quella sera. 

“Ne giro un’altra o ce ne andiamo a sentì il concerto? So du’ volte che paghi il biglietto pe’ sentì solo me.” E’ una cosa che lo riempie d’orgoglio in una maniera imbarazzante, perciò non glielo dice, nonostante sia sicuro che Edo glielo stia leggendo in faccia. 

“Possiamo fà entrambe le cose, no?” Gli risponde Edo, con un sorriso che Lauro spera vivamente di poter vedere per il resto dei suoi giorni (è l’erba, pensa, a renderlo così eccessivamente drammatico. L’erba.) 

Il concerto lo passano accanto agli altri nel backstage, lo spazio è piccolo e Lauro ne approfitta per stare il più vicino possibile ad Edo, le braccia che si sfiorano. Gli sembra di essere in uno di quei film americani in cui i protagonisti sono al ballo della scuola, certo con molto più alcol e droga, ma Lauro è piuttosto sicuro di poter capire come si sentono quei ragazzini nei film che entrano nel panico quando vogliono chiedere di ballare alla loro cotta storica. Ha ragione suo fratello a dirgli che lo vede ancora come un bambino. E non a caso è il miglior concerto di Marra che Lauro ricorderà, e non per qualche particolare esibizione sul palco, ma per Edo che passerà la serata a fargli commenti avvicinandosi il più possibile al suo orecchio per farsi sentire. 

Lauro vorrebbe tirarsi indietro dalla festa organizzata dopo il concerto, inventarsi un mal di testa, ma è la fine del tour e non gli sembra carino. Avrebbe voluto volentieri tornare a casa, passare la notte a fumare con Edo, smettere di parlare, poi, finalmente, smettere di girarci intorno. E non parlano molto quella notte, ma ballano, e Lauro non vede nient’altro quella notte se non Edoardo davanti a lui, non riesce a togliergli le mani di dosso, ora che finalmente ha superato anche quella, di barriera. Sono talmente vicini che non ci metterebbe nulla a chiudere quella piccola distanza, a baciarlo lì, ma quel briciolo di razionalità che gli è rimasta gli impedisce di farlo lì, davanti a centinaia di persone, non dopo due anni che aspetta questo momento. E’ sicuro che Edo la pensi esattamente come lui perché sono i primi a lasciare la festa, a tornare a casa nell’alba milanese. 

In ascensore tentano ancora di mantenere un contegno - Lauro prende la mano di Edo nella sua, le loro dita che danzano, si intrecciano. E’ abbastanza sicuro che l’ascensore sia più lento del solito, quella notte. 

“Ho fatto bene? A mandare a fanculo la prudenza, a venì qua oggi?” Gli chiede Edo, sottovoce. 

“Fanculo la prudenza, Edo,” gli risponde. L’ascensore finalmente si ferma, Lauro lascia andare la mano dell’altro. 

Fa entrare prima Edo nel suo appartamento, con un gesto esageratamente plateale, una sorta di inchino che fa ridere entrambi, poi si chiude la porta alle spalle. Non fa in tempo a girarsi verso che Edo è già addosso a lui, “fanculo la prudenza, Là,” ripete, un’altra volta, in un sussurro. Allora si avvicina, e Lauro gli passa le mani nei capelli, un gesto quasi meccanico, come se non fosse passato un giorno dall’ultima volta in cui si sono ritrovati così, uno contro l’altro. E quando finalmente lo fa, quando finalmente Edo poggia le labbra sulle sue, è davvero come lo ricordava, è davvero come tornare a  _ casa _ . Conoscono entrambi ogni singolo movimento che farà l’altro, un’altra delle loro coreografie collaudate nel tempo. Edo porta le mani sui fianchi di Lauro per poi spostarle dietro, sulla schiena, per stringerlo più stretto a sé. Lo ha già fatto un migliaio di volte prima, ma Lauro non cambierebbe mai quella prevedibilità - la  _ familiarità _ , gli sembra la parola più giusta, di tutto questo, con nient’altro, con nessun’altro al mondo. 

Non si dicono niente, mentre si spostano in camera da letto, mentre lentamente si sfilano i vestiti, ogni piccolo gesto sembra sacro quella notte, quella mattina, ormai. Edo comincia a baciare Lauro sul collo, scendendo piano piano verso le scapole, lo bacia ovunque, prendendosi il suo tempo. Lauro questo momento l’ha sognato tante volte, ha sempre sognato scopate violente, entrambi famelici dopo tanto tempo lontani. E invece si assaporano ogni singolo secondo, Edo ci arriva molto lentamente al suo cazzo, e Dio, quante volte prima di quel giorno lo ha già fatto e quante altre volte Lauro lo ha sognato di recente, e mai, mai è stato bello come lo è adesso - è anche abbastanza imbarazzato dalla velocità con cui viene, se proprio deve dirla tutta. “Me fai tornà ragazzino,” gli dice, ed Edo sorride, torna a baciarlo sulla bocca, gli accarezza una guancia. 

Fare finalmente di nuovo sesso con Edo gli fa capire perché tutto quello che ha fatto negli ultimi due anni non gli è mai sembrato abbastanza soddisfacente. Questa intesa ce l’ha solo con Edo, che non sembra essersi dimenticato nulla (è come andare in bicicletta, qualcosa del genere). Con lui non deve parlare, non deve far capire cosa, come gli piace. Perché con Edo non è mai stato solo sesso, fin dalla prima volta, perché la loro intesa fisica è arrivata solo dopo tutto il resto. Non è la scopata migliore della loro vita, per un certo verso - Edo si mette a ridere, dopo essere venuto, deluso anche lui da se stesso per quanto poco è riuscito a durare, ma è una di quelle che si ricorderanno sempre. 

Edo si sdraia allora accanto a Lauro, “devo annà in bagno,” gli dice, ma Lauro lo blocca, gli si butta praticamente addosso, un braccio intorno al petto di Edo. “Te non te movi da qua finché non te lo dico io,” gli dice, mentre gli dà un bacio sulla spalla. Edo sospira, finge di essere infastidito dalla cosa ma non prova neanche a divincolarsi dalla presa di Lauro. Glielo dice con un tono scherzoso, e non si aspetta quindi la risposta che Edo gli dà in quel momento. 

“Là te giuro,” inizia a dire, serio, guardandolo negli occhi, “non me movo de un centimetro.” 

E finalmente glielo può promettere anche Lauro, quello che non poteva promettergli anni prima. “Manco io Edo, manco io.” 


End file.
